narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood in the River
In this world, wherever there is light - there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love. -Madara Uchiha. Conflict is the only way the shinobi, no...humans know how to solve their problems. Whether it be Equality through Persecution, Reconnection through Destruction, Freedom through Chaos or Peace through Submission, humans always try to find a way to use a negative to reach a positive. And because of it, the water known as the Shinobi World is forever polluted with the blood continuously being split by every war. Small lands are often left in the dust as the Five Great Shinobi Nations settle their disputes anywhere possible. Being between two Great Nations, the Land of Rivers is in a dangerous spot geographically especially in a time such as now, where ties between nations are weak and trust is now a word that has lost its meaning. With rumors of a nation allying with the demons known as Jashinist, nations are strengthening their borders and preparing for the worst. For a nation of such small size, warnings and allies were of the utmost importance. "So this is the Land of Rivers, small but it possesses powerful threats, reminds me of the Land of Whirlpools." the Red-Haired Mage thought as he traveled to a small village to meet a man who is of galactic descent. "This confrontation will be an interesting one." With all the peaceful events that have taken place within the Land of Rivers, who have strived to keep themselves out of the battle between the world and the Jashinists. But its Daimyō believes that war is inevitable. And the second spirit within him, an ancient samurai warrior, believes the same. But despite this, Kisui keeps himself occupied with the most important things in his life; His wife, and his daughter. As he prepares a meal for the family, using his enhanced feelings of touch and smell to determine when the food is done and where it is, he wraps up the cooking, finishing with a specialized curry rice recipe he had made some time ago, and serves the rice among him and his wife and daughter. As he eats his meal, he stops. With a frown among his face, he detects the energy of an individual in his midst, someone he does not recognize, knowing the spiritual essence of every person who has made the Land of Rivers their home. Getting up from the table, he steps outside, a blind owl perching against his shoulder. Using its gaze, Kisui unravels the blindfold around his eyes, peering throughout the Land of Rivers, observing this spiritual anomaly that has appeared within his domain. As Shenron entered the village, due to his infamous reputation of being a Soul Stealer, he covered his head and face with a hoodie and mask only revealing his eyes. Being a tall, muscular figure dressed in mostly black, many began to stare and whisper. At first the citizens were concerned, believing hooded man was a severe threat to the village, an invader. But as shinobi sensed his warm kind chakra, and civilians got a glimpse of his dazzling golden eyes, the fear began to perish. Within a couple of minutes, the cloaked Uzumaki saw a man standing right outside of one of the, if not the largest house in the land. Without even a moment wasted, Shenron knew this was the man, he had come to see. "Large house associated to the money of a Daimyo, large and potent chakra, an owl as a companion, blind" Shenron was certain this man was Kisui. "He-" Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by his menacing companion. "You seem to have forgotten one thing, he also has an awfully large soul.....large enough to keep me full for a while." Revealing himself to only the eyes of Shenron, the God of Death was hungry for a soul. "Silence, you fiend, I am busy" he responded. "I hope I didn't interrupt your meal" noticing very ting crumbs still left of the man face thanks to his low latent inhibition, "But You and I need to talk Kisui." taking off the hoodie and the mask, Shenron would divulge himself. "Shenron Uzumaki, am I correct? You wish to speak to me, then? Well, feel free. I've got time before I resume dinner." Kisui's calm personality has always gave the people within the Land of Rivers hope; Hope for a new day, for peace. Even when faced with the threat of the Jashinists potentially knocking on their backdoor, the people remain confident in Kisui's abilities to lead. And they have every reason to; Kisui has helped stop endless skirmishes within the Land of Rivers over his five years of ruling over the land. It had got to the point where most marauders stopped trying to invade the Land of Rivers out of respect, and fear of, Kisui's power. None of them bothered to realize that all that time, Kisui had been holding back his full strength during every confrontation. But not that they cared. They were only thankful they all escaped alive, thanks to Kisui's restraint. Even now, Kisui's smile shows his capabilities of restraint. Jumping from the balcony of the house, he meets at Shenron's level, slight cracks in the ground from where he landed, Kisui himself showing no injury thanks to his resilience. Yet to be familiar with his surroundings, the red-haired man was uncomfortable discussing his business in the open where any and everyone could hear. Surveying the area for a secure location, Shenron decided it would be best if they simply moved away from the land."Hopefully you understand that we cannot discuss this fragile subject right out here. If it is not to much, I have a located a secure little place right on the coast. I hope you do not mind leaving for a couple of minutes." he said, reaching out his hand to teleport the two. "Of course. Sensitive details should be offered only to sensitive ears." Looking up to his wife and daughter who look down from above the balcony, he waves towards them. "I won't be long. Just need to take care of something." He speaks out to them. Touching Shenron's hand, the two teleport away from the village to Shenron's chosen location. It wasn't much, a small little abandoned cabin with dust and insects a s its only common guests."Probably should've entered the place before suggesting it." he said, tapping his foot causing the whole cabin to shake. Within a couple of seconds the entire place was remodeled. From the seats, to the windows, to the broken door."Please sit, we have much to discuss." Walking towards one of the two seats, Shenron sat. Reaching into his pocket, the Divine Mage pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I'd offer you one but these are prescribed." he smirked. "What do you not wanna hear my amazing comments as you talk business with your new friend." the masked spirit uttered slowly fading from the scene."One of these days, you'll regret taking those." "They keep the Shinigami within you at bay. I can sense its presence within you, like a stain you can't quite get out of your clothes. Regardless, I am sure we're not here to discuss your spiritual "friend". There is some business you wished to conduct with me, Shenron?" Kisui asks, using his footsteps to determine the shell of the house he was in, feeling the presence of the chair before him as he sits down. Though he couldn't see his surroundings, the acoustics of the interior belied a high class room with many different adornments. Such things did not surprise Kisui, as he was quite aware of Shenron's.... extravagant lifestyle. "Indeed, we are not here to discuss my issues" he spoke, shocked to hear Kisui speak about his unwanted companion. Placing his hand the table, a map of the Shinobi World appeared. "As you are probably well aware, it is a time chaos and crisis in the Shinobi World. Due to all the madness caused by Jashinist, the ties amongst the villages have weaken to the point where they are almost, non-existent. Because of this lack of unity between nations, attacks and invasions between one another are inevitable. Which is why I am here, I have acquired some information that a certain village, known as Konohagakure plans to expand their borders and gain new resources. Judging by how close you are as well as your size a military strength, there's a very high chance, they'd go for you first." he spoke, inhaling then exhaling the black fumes. "Strategically, it's a valid plan. Proximity, sizable military, and the only country with direct access to gold, the Land of Rivers makes for a rather obvious point of conquest for Konohagakure. As much as I have tried to strengthen ties with Konohagakure and the surrounding countries, the ever-growing Jashinist threat has made political meetings difficult, if not impossible. It's just not possible to tell whether or not there may be a Jashinist in the midst. Very few people are able to detect their presence, and even fewer know what to do about it. Because of this, I've been shoring up my defenses, with a great amount of help from my daughter. Brilliant genius that she is, she's helped immensely in not just efforts to improve the land's economy, but its defenses as well." With a smile, Kisui readjusts himself in the chair before clearing his throat, getting back to the task at hand. "The Jashinist threat grows every day. I've heard reports of Iwagakure falling to them. But thanks to the Tsuchikage's efforts, they managed to minimize casualties significantly. Everyone's hanging by a thread that's struggling to support itself. If the weight gets anymore heavier, that thread's going to break, and everything will fall apart." "Which is why I come here to propose a plan to stop Konoha and any other great shinobi nation in their tracks. As an "off-the books" informant for Uzushio, we are designing a small alliance amongst small villages and countries. Known for your power, it would be a blessing for you to join the alliance, and be part of the initial strike." he spoke believing now was the best time to bring up the actual reason why this meeting was the utmost importance."If you join, you'd be part of an alliance that is willing to protect you from any one of the shinobi villages and support the Land of Rivers against the Jashinist. All we ask of you, is that you would be part of our small, presence notifier that is crucial to success of this entire group." Knowing that was a lot information, Shenron paused waiting to hear the legendary shinobi's response.